L'adoption du 221b Baker Street
by angeldevost
Summary: Sherlock et John décident d'adopter une jeune fille après s'être pris la tête avec miss Hudson pendant deux heures pendant qu'elle racontait ses malheurs à propos de ses petits enfants qu'elle ne voit jamais et l'envie d'avoir une jeune fille de qui s'occuper. Pendant ce temps, Juliana vient d'arriver au centre d'adoption, sa mère est décédée, son père est mort à la guerre...


-Je suis vraiment désolée. Nous avons essayé. S'excuse l'homme en blouse blanche, un air grave sur le visage.

Mes oreilles bourdonnent et je ne l'entend pas continuer à me parler. Je me sens vraiment fatiguée, d'un seul coup. Je suis heureuse d'être assise lorsqu'il me l'a annoncé d'ailleurs. Ma mère est morte. C'est etrange mais c'est comme si, même si je le sais, mon cerveau de l'accepte pas, comme si c'était une farce ridicule.

Je me lève lentement. J'ai toujours vécu avec ma mère, mon père est mort à la guerre il y a exactement deux ans et dix huit jours.

Je n'ai jamais connu mes grands parents paternels, celui-ci était orphelin. Ma mère avait quitté son pays natale pour mon père il y a déjà vingt ans ce ça. Cinq ans plus tard me voici.

Mon père a perdu contact avec ses frères il y a dix ans, ma mère était fille unique. Où je vais aller s'il vous plaît ? Vous avez fait erreur, je suis toujours là moi !

Je vois toutes ces personnes qui vivent autour de moi sans se soucier de moi. Il y a juste ce putain d'infirmier qui attend une quelconque réaction de ma part. Regardez moi bordel ! Écoutez moi ! Mais écouter quoi ? Je suis silencieuse.

-Je vais rentrer chez moi, au revoir -je, je ne compris que quelques instants plus tard que c'était moi qui avais dis cela d'une voix détachée et froide.

Je tournais les talons sous les exclamations de l'homme et quittais l'hôpital. Je me dirigeait vers mon chez moi. Je passais le petit portail de notre jardin, tentais d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée sans grands succès, elle était fermée à clé. Je soupirai avant de donner un coup de poing dans un pot de fleur qui tomba et se brisant au sol dans un son sourd. Je récupérait la clé au fond de celui-ci et ouvrait enfin la porte. Un léger regard en arrière sur le pot brisé et les fleurs échouées au sol entourées de terre et je montais les escaliers, ouvrais ma porte de chambre et me couchais dans un soupir lasse. Pourquoi mon cerveau s'est fait la malle avec la phrase de ce type ? Je suis calme et froide parce que je n'arrive pas à aligner deux phrases cohérentes dans ma tête. Pendant la nuit, je me reveillai en entendant un hurlement déchirant et, des que j'ouvrais les yeux il cessa. Pourquoi avais-je crié au juste ? Ma gorge était sèche et je descendais en titubant les escaliers pour aller dans la cuisine boire. J'allumais la lumière et voyais une marre de sang au sol. Ah oui... Ma mère... Je laissais mon regard descendre vers l'evier et je voyais de l'eau tomber dedans. Ma main passa lentement sur mon visage détrempé de larmes. Pourquoi je pleure ? Ma mère...

J'enclenchais le robinet et l'eau coulait en discontinue.

«Jena ! Refermé le robinet tu gaspille de l'eau !»

-Maman ça va ! M'écriais-je en râlant, comme la bonne adolescente que je suis vers l'entrée de la cuisine.

Personne. Je devenais folle. Ça me terrifia. Je coupais l'eau après m'être passé de l'eau sur le visage.

Je regardais à nouveau la marre de sang qu'il y avait par terre et je commença à pleurer. Ma mère est morte, je n'ai pas de famille. Non. Ma mère s'est fait tuée et je suis seule au monde. Qu'est ce qui me choque ? Ma mère est morte ou le fait que je sois seule ?

-Sale égoïste ! Je me crie à moi même.

Alors que je restais silencieuse, une personne ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Mon cerveau bourdonna et des instincts que je ne connaissais pas m'envahirent. Je me plaqua au mur et attrapais l'éponge mouillée pour la jeter contre l'interrupteur à l'autre bout de ma pièce, éteignant la lumière.

-Il y a quelqu'un ? Demanda une voix grave d'homme.

Je me faufilais dans l'obscurité jusque l'homme et lui assénais un coup avec la lampe qui était posée sur le meuble du couloir en plein dans la tête. Il tomba en poussant un cri de douleur avant de brailler avec panique :

-Inspecteur Lestrade ! Je suis de la police !

J'allais allumer la lumière et regardais bêtement l'homme se relever en massant l'arrière de sa tête.

-Juliana Harper ?

-Qu'est ce que vous nous voulez ? Demandais-je froidement.

-Nous ? Répétait il en haussant d'un sourcil.

-Me. Rectifiais-je acide.

-On m'a signalé votre disparition, je suis passé chez vous pour voir si vous y étiez, vous devez aller dans un centre pour enfant dans... votre cas.

-Vous allez faire quoi pour ma mère ?

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Elle s'est faite tuer, qui la tué ?

-Mademoiselle votre mère... s'est suicidée... hésitait-il.

Mes yeux se perdirent dans un brouillard et ma tête s'alourdie. Comment ? Je suis vraiment ridicule, je me suis auto persuadée que quelqu'un l'avait tué parce que je n'acceptais pas l'idée qu'elle m'ai abandonné volontairement. C'était pourtant le cas.

-Je vous suis. Disais-je sans en avoir le choix.

Il m'emmenait sans une sorte de grand hôpital et m'avais expliqué que c'était ma future maison le temps que quelqu'un m'adopte.

Je me fit accueillir par des femmes souriantes qui me parlaient comme à une enfant de six ans avant qu'elles ne m'emmènent à une chambre isolée. Tout était plongé dans un silence apaisant et lorsqu'elles partirent enfin je me laissais tomber sur le lit qui prenait la moitié de la chambre.

Je resta éveillée toute la nuit et c'est lorsqu'une des femmes du jour précédent entra et rencontra mon regard que je me rendais compte de la peur viscérale qui me prie en la voyant m'approcher.

-Ne m'approchez pas ! M'ecriais-je en la voyant s'approcher le sourire aux lèvres. Sourire qui disparu.

-Tu n'as pas dormis hein ? Ne t'en fais pas, je ne te ferai pas de mal.

Mon regard mi-effrayé mi-froid la fit reculer. Est ce qu'elle me prenait pour un petit animal fragile, cette pauvre femme dénuée d'intérêt ? Même si elle le voulait elle ne pourrait pas me faire de mal, je fais un sport de combat israélien appelé Krav maga depuis l'âge de six ans.

-Sortez. Dis je à voix basse.

La femme sembla hésiter et fit un nouveau pas vers moi.

-PARTEZ VOUS M'ENTENDEZ ! FOUTEZ MOI LA PAIX ! J'hurlais à plein poumons. Elle partie rapidement.

Je fermais les yeux. La haine flagrante que je ressentais pour la gente féminine me fit le poser des questions. Pourquoi je la déteste au juste ?

Une semaine se passa, personne ne pouvait m'approcher et je ne parlais à personne. Je ne voulais pas les connaître. On m'apportais un repas pendant que je dormais, impossible de le faire lorsque j'étais éveillée car je refusais qu'ils s'approchent.

J'avais récupéré mes quelques affaires dans la semaine et j'avais pris dans le placard de ma mère le collier qu'elle m'avait promis de me donner pour mon seizième anniversaire. C'était une chaîne en or sur laquelle était suspendue un symbole que personne ne saurait traduire. En fait, c'était une lettre en japonais. «J». Ma mère s'appelait Jin. Elle était japonaise.

Une femme entra pour déposer un plateau de nourriture et partie sans m'adresser un mot.

Je gardais les yeux fermés en inspirant l'odeur de nourriture. Ils ont mis un médicament dedans. Car un tranquillisant dégage une légère odeur lorsqu'elle est mise dans un plat chaud.

Quelqu'un entra à son tour et j'écoutais des bruits de pas s'approcher lentement, deux personnes. Deux hommes.

J'ouvrais les yeux sur un homme brun aux yeux bleus de grande taille et un homme plus petit, blond aux yeux noisettes.

Je les observais silencieusement. Je reculais au fond de la chambre et je prenais enfin la parole.

-C'est absolument inutile de me poser n'importe quelle question car je n'y répondrai pas.

-Il aurait été préférable de connaître le nom de la jeune fille que nous allons adopter mais manifestement j'ai mal choisis. Dit simplement le brun d'un ton égal à lui même avant de tourner les talons et de se diriger vers la sortie.

-Juliana. Mais je préfère Jena...

Il s'arrêta en plein trajet et se tourna vers son ami. Il me fixait de façon indéchiffrable et finit par dire, faiblement :

-Ton père était bien Emeric Harper ?

Je restais immobile et je le fixa à mon tour. Comment... Il se tenait droit, de façon militaire.

-Vous avez combattu à ses côtés n'est ce pas ? Laissez moi deviner... John Hemich Watson, le cher docteur aux nerfs d'acier. La dernière lettre de mon père ne parlait que de vous, il ne nous avait même pas demandé comment on allait... J'ai compris que s'il ne le faisait pas et qu'il parlait d'un médecin, c'était parce qu'il avait été blessé et qu'il ne vivrait pas assez longtemps pour lire notre lettre. Ma mère ne voulait pas le comprendre. Ce jour là à été le seul où elle m'a frappé, m'insultant d'égoïste parce que je ne voulais pas écrire aux morts.

John et son ami étaient restés hébétés face à ma longue tirade d'un ton froid.

-Hum je... Il m'avait beaucoup parlé de toi... Il disait que tu étais vive d'esprit et que tu étais brillante...

-Comme tout père qui se respecte dirait de sa fille.

Le brun avança un pas vers moi et je l'observais en haussant d'un sourcil.

-Hmm... tu as le droit de pleurer, ta mère et ton père sont morts, ça te fera du bien et tu pourras passer à autre chose.

-Sherlock ! S'écria John l'air profondément choqué par l'insensibilité de son ami.

Mes jambes avancèrent toutes seules vers lui et je me cramponna dans ses bras. Des sanglots s'échappèrent de ma gorge et ma vue se brouillant de larmes brûlantes. Sherlock passa ses bras autour de mes épaules et me serra contre lui. J'avais désespérément besoin d'entendre enfin quelqu'un qui ne serait pas hypocrite me dire ce qu'il fallait pour m'ouvrir les yeux. Je pleurais sans interruption et je le sentis passer ses mains au niveau de mes cuisses pour me soulever doucement et il se laissa lentement tomber à terre, moi sur les genoux, blottie contre son torse.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai pleuré ainsi en trempant la chemise de Sherlock mais il resta immobile et se content à de dire à John de s'occuper de l'adoption pendant qu'il s'occupait de moi. Son ami, complètement dépassé par la situation obéit sans réfléchir.

En premier lieu, Sherlock avait prévu de la repousser sèchement et de lui dire de chouiner ailleurs mais dès qu'il sentit la jeune fille contre lui, une sensation étrange l'avait parcourue. Il ne voulait pas la lâcher. Elle avait un effet incroyable sur lui, elle décuplait momentanément ses capacités. Aussi il la garderait contre lui tout le temps, tant qu'elle le voudrait bien.

La jeune fille ne prenait jamais personne dans ses bras, pas même sa mère. Celle-ci lui avait d'ailleurs maintes fois répété d'éviter ce genre de contact avec n'importe qui car elle provoquait des effets très étranges. Depuis son plus jeune âge, si un adulte la prenait dans ses bras il avait un comportement étrange. Les impressions de la jeune femme s'était validées lorsque, lors d'une journée ensoleillée, elles avaient été au parc et qu'un énorme chien était venu vers elles pour grogner et montrer ses crocs. Juliana s'était approché sans peur et avait prit l'immense bête dans ses petits bras frêles. Elle s'était calmée instantanément et s'était aplatie au sol avec soumission. Dans les croyances de Jin, certaines personnes se voyaient conférée un don qu'il soit positif ou non, c'était le sien. Le contact physique était une arme redoutable contre quiconque. Mais cela pouvait avoir des résultats catastrophiques également. Le bien être que l'on ressentait avec la jeune fille dans ses bras pouvait devenir tellement persistant dans la tête qu'on en devenait possessif. Jin pensait notamment à l'un des amis de son mari qui, un jour alors qu'il gardait Juliana pendant que Jin et Emeric allaient au restaurant, l'avait obligée à rester dans ses bras et était devenu violent lorsqu'elle avait voulu s'en aller. Il ne l'avait jamais été avant. Encore moins avec une fillette de neuf ans.

À partir de ce jour elle refusa tout contact physique, peu importe la personne.

-John occupe toi de l'adoption pendant qu'elle se calme sil te plaît. Demanda Sherlock d'une voix douce.

Dépassé par les événements, John sort de la salle et va à l'accueille pour récupérer le formulaire d'inscription. Il n'avait jamais vu son colocataire prendre quiconque dans ses bras, encore moins une jeune fille qui pleure. En temps normal il l'aurait envoyé pleurer ailleurs mais il n'a rien dit... Pourquoi ? Il avait lu machinalement la totalité des papiers, avait indiqué toutes les informations nécessaires et avait signé.

-Il était grand temps qu'on se débarrasse d'elle... soupira la jeune femme avec soulagement en récupérant les papiers administratifs.

-Pourquoi ? Interrogea John en grinçant des dents, n'appréciant pas ce genre de remarque.

-Elle ne supporte pas la présence féminine depuis que sa mère est... décédée.

-Pourquoi donc ?

-Il parrait que... Elle baissait d'un ton en jetant un coup d'oeil autour d'elle... Il paraît que sa mère s'est suicidée. Réfléchissez, elle n'a pas d'autre famille que sa mère et celle ci meurt par choix, par conséquence, elle l'abandonne sans même réfléchir un instant aux conséquences. J'aurais vraiment apprécié cette petite si elle n'avait pas formellement refusé tout contact avec quiconque.

Pas un mot de plus, John retourna à la chambre où la jeune fille rassemblait le peu d'affaires qu'elle avait et Sherlock semblait vraiment perturbé, chose rare.

En repensant à la raison pour laquelle ils avaient décidés d'adopter un enfant il grimaça. Ils étaient à Baker Steet lorsque miss Hudson avait dit avec tristesse qu'elle aimerait vraiment avoir une présence féminine avec qui partager des choses, une jeune fille. Car ses petits enfants et ses enfants pas la même occasion ne venaient jamais la voir. Elle les avaient dérangés en pleine enquête pour se plaindre pendant deux heures. Deux longues heures qui résultèrent un tel agacement pour Sherlock qu'il attrape son manteau et jeta celui de John à celui-ci avant de lui dire de venir avec lui. Ils avaient été au centre d'adoption le plus proche et Sherlock ouvrit une porte au hasard pour voir une jeune fille de quinze avec les yeux fermés. Elle avait eu une réaction étrange et avait été froide. Sherlock l'avait manipulé avec une grande facilité et l'avait incitée à se présenter et à être plus coopérative. Puis vint la crise de larmes de la jeune fille, jusqu'au moment présent.

Je regardais une dernière fois la chambre dans laquelle j'avais passé la pire semaine de ma vie, mon regard se posa sur le repas froid à l'entrée de ma chambre sur un petit meuble et je senti la main de Sherlock se glisser dans la mienne avant que l'on se dirige vers la sortie, chacun d'entre nous avec l'un de mes sacs de voyage.

On avait pris un taxi, mettant les trois sacs dans le coffre et je m'installais à droite, Sherlock au milieu et John à gauche.

-Tu allais en cours avant ou tu avais des cours à domicile ?

-J'allais au lycée... des fois. Hésitais-je.

Leur regarde se tournèrent vers moi.

-Des fois ? Répétait Sherlock en haussant d'un sourcil.

-J'y allais rarement... expliquais-je avec hésitation. Disons que les professeurs ne servaient à rien lorsque j'avais tous les livres de cours chez moi. Une fois que j'en ai fais le tour je ne viens en cours qu'uniquement pour les contrôles.

-Et que fais tu lorsque tu n'es pas en cours ?

-Je suis au dojo... ou en salle de danse.

-Tu fais de la danse ? Demanda John. Sherlock retint une remarque acerbe et me laissa répondre.

-En quelques sortes. Un homme m'apprend l'art de la capoeira là-bas...

-Un homme ? Répétait cette fois Sherlock.

-Oui un homme d'une vingtaine d'année. Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça... Il est gay. Soufflais-je gênée.

La voiture s'arrêta enfin devant une petite maison incrustée dans d'autre avec inscrit en métal doré : 221b.

Nous descendions de la voiture et récuperions mes sac avant qu'une femme sexagénaire, je dirais, nous ouvre.

Elle me serra chaleureusement dans les bras et je la repoussais avec une légère angoisse. Elle ne le prit pas en compte et, toujours en souriant,elle commença à me parler de l'appartement, du fait qu'il ne valait mieux que je ne touche pas au frigo et que j'allais dormir dans une chambre assez petite qui venait d'être rénovée.

Nous dépositions mes affaires dans la fameuse chambre et John me fait rapidement visiter. J'aperçois un crâne sur la cheminée et je le prend avec curiosité dans mes mains. Sherlock m'observe en silence tripoter avec curiosité son crâne et je finis par conclure que c'est un vrai. Je le repose où il était et je baille à m'en décrocher la mâchoire.

-Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormis ces temps-ci... Bonne nuit.

-Il est cinq heure du soir seulement. S'étonna John depuis la cuisine.

-J'ai pas d'horaire fixe désolée, qu'il soit cinq heure ou deux heure quand je suis fatiguée je dors. Grognais-je avant de partir du salon pour rejoindre ma chambre en dehors de l'appartement. Je manquais de m'étaler par terre en trébuchant sur... Un balai ? J'ignore qui laisse traîner des balais dans les couloirs mais il devrait mettre un panneau attention quelques fois...

Je m'étalais cette fois de tout mon long dans mon lit avec bonheur. Je fermais les yeux un moment et je les ouvrit à nouveau seulement le elndemain. Je n'avais pas fait de cauchemar. Cela me mis de bonne humeur instantanément. Une bonne journée s'annonce.


End file.
